


Conversaciones que nunca tuvimos (Español)

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: Estos personajes nunca tuvieron estas conversaciones …. Pero … ¿cómo hubieran cambiado las cosas si las hubieran tenido?1) Arya - Catelyn: No quiero ser una dama2) Robert - Cersei: No puedo competir con un fantasma3) Ned - Jon: Nunca fuiste un bastardo4) Hoster - Lysa: El Amor no es nuestro Deber5) Tywin - Joffrey: Un gran rey6) Ned - Cat: Mi Lady, he quebrado mis juramentos.7) Joanna - Tywin: Amalos por mi8) Cersei - Myrcella: Tu rol como esposa9) Hoster - Brynden Tully: Deber y Honor
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Lysa Tully Arryn & Hoster Tully, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Arya - Catelyn: "No quiero ser una Dama"

**_ 1) Arya – Catelyn: “No quiero ser una dama” _ **

Catelyn se había pasado toda la mañana buscando a su hija. Una vez terminado el desayuno familiar, ambas niñas se habían retirado a sus dormitorios para vestirse y prepararse para sus lecciones. Pero mientras Sansa se había presentado junto a Septa Mordane para sus lecciones de lenguaje, Arya no estaba por ningún lado. Conociendo el talento que tenía su hija menor para desaparecer justo en los momentos que tenían lecciones, Catelyn no vio razones para preocuparse. Sin embargo, luego de buscar en los escondites favoritos de Arya y los lugares donde a ella le gusta aventurarse y volver con las manos vacías, Catelyn estaba empezando a sentir cierta preocupación.

-¡Ahí estás! – exclamó la madre al ver a su hija en uno de los establos. Tenía la espalda a la entrada y parecía estar bailando, agachándose y saltando en un rincón. -¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que ibas a ir con tu hermana y las niñas a tus lecciones. Beth me dijo no has estado yendo a las sesiones de canto.”

-No se cantar – jadeó la niña agitada. Aparentemente hacía rato ya que estaba ejercitando y su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio. 

Catelyn se acercó a su hija y por fin vio lo que la tenía tan concentrada.

-¿Es tu nuevo compañero de baile? – preguntó apuntando con el dedo a una pila de heno frente a la niña . Arya había construido un maniquí llenando de paja una vieja camisa y colocando un sombrero sobre la misma.

Dándose cuenta que la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, la niña se dio vuelta y dijo con tono culposo:

– No. 

Señalando la espada de madera en la mano de su hija, Catelyn prosiguió con su interrogatorio:

\- ¿Y es así como piensas enamorar al pobre muchacho? Sabes que la idea de capturar el corazón de un varón no debe ser tomada en forma literal – le dijo arqueando las cejas y frunciendo los labios.

-Bueno, pero tampoco lo voy a conquistar con mi voz – dijo molesta encogiendo sus hombros. – ¡Es más, nunca voy a conquistar a un muchacho!

\- ¿Y qué te hace decir eso?

\- No puedo cantar – respondió Arya agachándose y dándole una estocada al hombrecillo de heno.

\- No. Si no practicas, no.

\- No quiero practicar. No quiero aprender. Odio lenguaje. Odio el canto. Odio la poesía. Odio los números. Odio la costura – espetó enfatizando cada oración con una estocada de su espada de madera en el improvisado maniquí.

\- Y supongo que ese pobre muchacho es el responsable de tu dolorosa situación y por eso debes despedazarlo con tu espada – su madre dijo dulcemente con tono burlón, su mentón apuntando al muñeco de heno en el rincón.

\- Bueno, pero al menos él no me molesta – respondió la muchacha mirando de reojo a su madre.

\- ¿Y yo te molesto?

\- Sí – exclamó rápidamente – No. Bueno, un poquito.

\- Claro, porque soy molesta y hacerte sufrir es mi misión de vida – ofreció su madre.

\- No. Bueno, a veces.

\- ¿Y quien más te molesta?

\- Sansa – respondió en seguida y sin pensarlo mucho. – A veces – agregó luego haciendo una mueca con su cabeza. – Y Robb. Y Padre a veces. Y Jon y Bran también. Ah, y Speta Mordane. Seguro Septa Mordane.

\- ¿Y tú crees que todos disfrutamos verte sufrir y por eso te molestamos?

Al ver la confusión en la cara de su hija, Catelyn se acercó, se sentó en el suelo y le hizo señas que se sentara junto a ella. – Ven.

\- No puedo. Estoy practicando.

\- Muéstrame.

\- ¿Quieres verme entrenar? – preguntó confundida.

\- Y bueno, no puedo verte practicar nada más o verte estudiar ninguna otra cosa, así que me conformaré con esto.

Arya comenzó a balancearse en un pie, luego el otro, dando estocadas hacia el frente, hacia el costado, agachándose, esquivando, empujando.

\- Eres buena. Pero cuando atacaste su flanco derecho, dejaste tu costado izquierdo expuesto

Boquiabierta, Arya miró a su madre con gran sorpresa y no atinó a formular ninguna respuesta.

\- He visto a tu padre y los niños entrenar varias veces y algo he aprendido – explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué yo nunca puedo practicar con ellos?

-¿ Te gustaría?

-¡Sí! – exclamó furiosa. – Odio mis lecciones. No aprendo nada útil. Son solo palabras y actividades que me atontan la mente. Nada útil. No quiero ser una inútil como Sansa.

\- ¿Y crees que yo soy inútil?

\- No.

\- Yo se cantar, así es como lograba que tú y tus hermanos se fueran a dormir cuando eran bebés. Así es como entretenía a los invitados en Aguasdulces cuando mi padre hacía reuniones con sus abanderados. … Yo se coser, así es como arreglo tu ropa que por alguna misteriosa razón siempre está rajada. Así es como les hice a ti y a tus hermanos sus primeras capas cuando eran bebés. … Yo entiendo de números, así es como ayudo a tu padre con los inventarios y como mantengo en orden las finanzas del castillo. Así es como ayudaba a mi padre también luego que mi madre muriera. … Yo no nací sabiendo esas cosas. Tuve que estudiar y aprender. De la misma forma que tú debes estudiar y aprender.

\- Pero a ti te gusta. Tu lo disfrutas, ¡yo no!

\- Aprendí a disfrutarlo, que no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo aprender a disfrutar algo que no me sale? Septa Mordane siempre critica mis puntadas y mi lenguaje y mi pintura y mi canto. No puedo hacer nada bien. Y Sansa es perfecta.

\- Sansa no es perfecta, es solo que ella – pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por su hija.

\- ¡Sí lo es! Todo el mundo lo dice. Septa Mordane dice que Sansa es perfecta y yo soy horrible.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso? – preguntó Catelyn con cierta preocupación.

\- ¡Sí! Bueno, no exactamente. No con esas palabras. Pero nunca me felicita y solo ve mis errores.

\- Yo voy hablar con ella. Pero la única forma de mejorar es si estudias y vas a las lecciones. Es como con tu espada. La única forma de mejorar es si entrenas y practicas.

\- Lo detesto. Odio ser una niña – dijo con enojo y frustración.

\- Ven aquí – Catelyn hizo lugar en el suelo junto a ella. – Hay muchas cosas que me gustan. Y que me gustaban cuando era joven. No las podía hacer todas, pero hice bastante. Y también había muchas cosas que no me gustaban, pero las tenía que hacer igual.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Limpiar tu vómito cuando eras bebé – le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno, pero ese es tu trabajo como madre – Arya le respondió el chiste.

\- Exacto. Es mi responsabilidad. Por eso lo hice.

\- Mhh

\- Y a ti, ¿qué es lo que te gusta y quieres hacer?

\- Me gusta jugar y estar afuera al aire libre, practicar con la espada y el arco y flecha. Pero no puedo hacerlo por las estúpidas lecciones. No quiero ser una dama. No quiero casarme y manejar un castillo y limpiar vómito de bebé. Me gustaría ser un varón. Un muchacho pobre sin esas estúpidas lecciones.

\- Ya veo – reconoció Catelyn – Tu vida realmente es trágica y por eso la odias. Es horrible tener una cama cómoda en la cual dormir. Y yo se que odias cuando nos juntamos en la estufa a leña a contar historias todos juntos con tu padre y tus hermanos. Y se que detestas las tartas como las que comimos hoy en el desayuno. Y lo peor es todo el tiempo que puedes pasarte jugando con tus hermanos. Sí, ya se. Lo odias. Lo veo en tu cara. ¡Cómo sufres cuando Bran y tú corretean por el patio! Y ni que hablar de esas ropas espantosas que tienes para usar, que siempre están limpias y arregladas, o como siempre obtienes ropa nueva cuando la vieja ya te queda chica. Sí, mi amor, te entiendo. Desearías ser un muchacho pobre que se levanta al alba cuando canta el gallo, se traga rápido un vaso de leche agria con una rodaja de pan viejo, va a trabajar al establo levantando estiércol, usando pantalones y una camisa que pueden o no estar limpios o ser apropiados para el clima o que pueden ya quedarte chicos. Sí, tienes razón. Es una gran vida, trabajando de sol a sol sin tiempo para jugar. Si esa es la vida que quieres, no hay problema. Hoy hablo con tu padre y te buscamos un lugar en el pueblo Las Inviernas. No te preocupes mi amor. Ya para mañana estarás libre del yugo que es esta vida que tienes.

Catelyn le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué? – fue todo lo que atinó a decir una Arya contrariada. 

\- ¿Te gusta tu vida? – le preguntó la madre sentándose junto a ella en el suelo nuevamente.

\- Si – respondió dubitativamente – pero no me gustan mis lecciones.

\- Esas son las cosas que debemos hacer. El precio que pagamos por nuestros beneficios. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, me encantaba salir afuera a jugar. Mi hermana, mi hermano y un pupilo que teníamos, un gran amigo. Los cuatro nos pasábamos yendo al bosque, al río a nadar, a andar a caballo. Nos divertíamos mucho, como tú. Pero también iba a mis lecciones. Todas mis lecciones, las que me gustaban y las que no. Y ayudaba a mi padre a dirigir el castillo. Mi madre murió cuando yo era chica y yo tuve que ayudar a mi padre y ocuparme de mis hermanos. Por suerte tú no tienes esas responsabilidades. Lo único que debes hacer es ir a tus clases.

\- Pero tenemos demasiadas clases.

\- No. Es solo que debes aprender a ordenar tu tiempo. Yo logré encontrar tiempo para todo. Sí, es verdad, tuve que dejar de hacer cosas que me gustaban. Pero también me aseguré de poder disfrutar lo que tenía que hacer. Como noble tenemos muchos beneficios, pero también tenemos muchas responsabilidades.

\- Mhh

\- Una de esas responsabilidades es saber como dirigir un castillo. Para eso precisas saber de números y lenguaje. ¿Por qué no intentas expresar todo lo que sientes en palabras en lugar de despedazar a un pobre muchacho de heno con una vieja camisa llena de agujeros – dijo apuntando al maltratado maniquí. – Aprende como expresarte correctamente y podrás redactar tratados de paz y negociaciones comerciales. Aprende tus números y tu Casa prosperará. Aprende como coser y zurcir y podrás arreglar o hacer tu propia ropa sin tener que depender de nadie. Aprende a cantar y podrás entretener a tus invitados, y por sobre todas las cosas, harás felices a tus hijos. La vida está llena de desafíos. Está en nosotros encontrar la forma de enfrentar esos desafíos. 

Arya se quedó en silencio pensativa, sopesando lo que le había dicho su madre.

\- ¿Y tendré que casarme?

\- Sí. Algún día. Pero eso no tiene porqué se algo malo.

\- ¿ Y si no me gusta? ¿Y si mi esposo es estúpido?

\- Muchos hombres son estúpidos. Muchas mujeres también. Pero la mayoría son buenos. Mira a tu padre y a mí. Cuando nos casamos no nos amábamos. A decir verdad, ni nos conocíamos. A mi me habían prometido a un caballero galante y buenmozo, lleno de vida, que podía cantar y bailar, que hacía bromas, que me llevaba a cabalgar cerca de Aguasdulces. Y mira con quien terminé – sonrió con complicidad. – Un hombre aburrido que está siempre con cara seria – dijo con un guiño. - ¿Y qué hay de tu padre? Él era libre y tenía toda su vida por delante suyo. Y de pronto se vio forzado a ser Lord y Protector del Norte, y a casarse con esta sureña aburrida que él ni conocía. Terrible, ¿no?

\- No seas tonta – la regañó su hija con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tonta? ¿Tú crees que yo quería casarme con tu padre? ¿Tú crees que él quería casarse conmigo? – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Pero lo hicimos. Era nuestro deber y lo hicimos. Supongo que nos podríamos haber negado. Él podría haberse escapado a Essos y convertirse en un afamado explorador de tierras exóticas y yo podría haberme ido a recorrer la campaña disfrutando atardeceres tranquilos en los lagos y montañas. Pero nuestras familias hubieran sufrido las consecuencias. Tu padre era el último heredero de la Casa Stark ya que Benjen era muy chico. Si queríamos ganar la guerra debíamos unirnos todos: Stark y Tully para vencer al rey Loco. Si no hubiéramos hecho nuestro deber, la rebelión nunca hubiera tenido éxito. Hicimos nuestro deber. Pero encontramos una manera de disfrutarlo. Tu padre y yo nos casamos por deber, pero nos hicimos una pareja por amor. Ahora no me imagino mi vida sin él, y estoy segura que él no se imagina su vida sin mí. Construimos una hermosa vida juntos y tuvimos cuatro hermosos hijos. 

\- Cinco – la corrigió Arya.

\- ¡Ay, sí! Siempre me olvido de esa niña que es insufrible. No me acuerdo como se llama, pero está siempre correteando por todos lados y rompiendo .. ¡Ay! – Catelyn fingió un gemido de dolor cuando su hija la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con su espada de juguete.

\- Entonces, ¿si voy a todas mis lecciones, voy a tener una vida como la tuya?

\- ¿Es tan malo acaso?

\- Supongo que no. Es solo que preferiría que no fueran tan aburridas, o que yo fuera mejor – Arya aceptó a regañadientes.

\- Hagamos un trato. Puedes saltearte las clases de canto por ahora. Y yo hablaré con tu padre para que puedas tener clases de entrenamiento con la espada. Pero debes prometerme que vas a hacer tu mayor esfuerzo en todas tus lecciones, no solamente las que te gustan.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Recuerda Arya, como nobles, tenemos muchos beneficios que otros no tienen. Tenemos gente que trabaja para hacer nuestras vidas más cómodas. Pero a su vez nosotros tenemos una responsabilidad frente a esta gente y nuestras familias. No podemos tener los beneficios sin las responsabilidades. Por ahora la única responsabilidad que tienes son tus lecciones. Y no te preocupes por Septa Mordane. Yo voy a hablar con ella. Es una buena mujer y te quiere mucho, pero le voy a hablar para que también te felicite cuando haces un buen esfuerzo. ¿Tenemos un trato? – Catelyn le extendió su mano a su hija.

\- Trato – respondió la niña sacudiéndola mano de su madre.

\- Bueno, dale, ahora ve y despedaza a ese muchacho molesto antes que te arregle un matrimonio con él

Catelyn señaló al maltratado montón de paja y se sentó a ver a su hija disfrutando de una actividad que realmente le gustaba.


	2. Robert - Cersei: "No puedo competir con un fantasma"

**_ 2) Robert – Cersei “No puedo competir con un fantasma” _ **

Robert dio un resoplo alejándose del cuerpo de su esposa. Carraspeó un par de veces para despejar su garganta, se refregó la cara y se levantó de la cama. Fue directamente a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Le gustaba sentir el viento de la noche en sus genitales y disfrutaba esa sensación de la brisa fresca abrazando su miembro sensible.

No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber qué estaba haciendo su esposa. Con su mirada posada en la ciudad, la escuchó levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la pileta para lavarse. Se refregó sus muslos y lavó su entrepierna asegurándose de que no le quedaran rastros de la actividad conyugal bajándole por las piernas. Una vez limpia, se acercó a la silla, recogió el salto de cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con él. Se sirvió una copa de vino y salió al balcón arrastrando sus pies. Seguía la misma rutina cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales.

Una vez que su esposa hubo terminado, era su turno de lavarse. Apoyó su pene flácido en su propia pileta y suavemente refregó hasta quitar todo los vestigios tanto de sus jugos como los de su esposa. Con un gran trago de cerveza lavó su lengua quitando el sabor de boca. Ya sintiéndose limpio, regresó a la cama. 

Habían hecho su deber.

_Me pregunto si le gusta cuando la toco, cuando la beso. Me pregunto si realmente disfruta cuando cogemos._

Estirando su cuello, el rey Robert Baratheon dirigió su mirada a través de la oscuridad de su dormitorio hacia su esposa en el balcón. La mujer más bonita de los Siete Reinos la habían llamado. Y era suya. Pero ya no era la misma muchacha con quien se había casado hacía ya varios años. Tenía arrugas en su rostro y su cola ya no era tan firme. Sus senos habían empezado a caer también – el precio de la edad y de haber amamantado a tres hijos. Por otro lado, con la edad se había vuelto más voluptuosa y con más curvas que aquella inocente chiquilla a quien le había jurado todos esos votos en el Septo. … ¿Y él? ¿Qué se puede decir de él? ¿Acaso todavía era ese formidable caballero que se había ganado el reino a puro golpes con su martillo de guerra? ¡Jua! Lo dudaba. El sobrepeso y la forma de jadear cuando se quedaba sin aire al simplemente subir la escalera decían mucho sobre su condición actual.

Pero todavía estaban juntos. Todavía eran Rey y Reina. Y habían hecho su deber. Y lo disfrutaban. _¿O no? Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan taciturno? ¿Por qué ella no se ve radiante de felicidad?_

Tiró las sábanas de una patada y se levantó de la cama de un salto, se puso unos calzones, agarró su vaso de cerveza y se dirigió al balcón.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le dijo desde la puerta.

\- Ahí hay una silla – le respondió ella señalando una silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa de madera.

Robert se sentó y se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Te parece que prenda esta vez? – preguntó él señalando el vientre de su esposa apenas cubierto por el salto de cama.

\- No lo se.

\- Podríamos tener otra niña.

\- Si – respondió ella sin mucho interés.

Robert desvió su mirada hacia la ciudad que se extendía a los pies del castillo. Era suya. La había ganado.

La fresca brisa de la noche llenó los vacíos en esta conversación silenciosa que estaba teniendo con su esposa.

\- Te encantan los niños. Te hacen feliz. Quizás más que yo – agregó al final con un tono apesadumbrado. 

\- Sí, es verdad – respondió ella con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Luego de pronto clavó sus ojos en su esposo y se sentó derecha. - ¿Qué te hace feliz a _ti_ , Robert?

El rey se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Posó su mirada en su esposa, en la ciudad bajo la muralla, en el cielo, en la bahía que se abría hacia el océano. Intentó por todos los medios buscar una respuesta.

\- Realmente, no lo se – admitió finalmente encogiendo sus hombros. – Es triste, ¿no? Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que quiero. Se me permite hacer lo que se me da la gana. Vivo en el castillo más lujoso del reino. Tengo una esposa hermosa – le guiñó el ojo y levantó su vaso para brindar. Ella respondió su brindis con una sonrisa cómplice arqueando las cejas. – Y tres hermosos hijos. Pero honestamente, no sabría decirte si soy feliz.

\- Sí, es triste – se rió su esposa y soltó una cansada carcajada. – Patético diría yo.

Robert asintió y encogió sus hombros nuevamente acompañando su carcajada.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace feliz a la reina Cersei?

\- ¿Para quién es la pregunta? ¿Para la reina, para tu esposa, o para la madre de tus hijos?

\- Para la mujer sentada frente a mí. 

Cersei resopló y respiró hondo.

\- Supongo que la Reina Cersei es muy feliz con el poder que tiene. La gente hace lo que les pido – explicó sencillamente. - Pero a la reina Cersei le gustaría que su opinión sea más tenida en cuenta. Que su voz sea escuchada en el Consejo. Ella recibió una buena educación y fue capacitada para ejercer el poder. Y tiene grandes cualidades. Sin embargo, su padre siempre la menospreció por ser mujer dedicando toda su atención a su hijo varón. Su esposo nunca escucha lo que ella tiene que decir. Y los miembros del Consejo la escuchan porque lleva una corona, pero no porque crean que su opinión sea valedera.

Esperó unos segundo, tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y continuó.

\- La madre es muy feliz con sus hijos. Tres hermosos niños que llenan todos los vacíos en su vida. Moriría por ellos. Moriría sin ellos.

Robert asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó en forma más aprehensiva.

\- ¿Y Cersei la esposa?

\- Supongo que tu tono de voz marca la respuesta que esperabas, ¿no?

Un silencio espeso cayó sobre ellos una vez más.

\- Llevamos casados casi diez años, Robert, pero no tenemos un matrimonio.

Robert asintió y le preguntó con honestidad:

\- ¿Y por qué crees que es así?

\- Es simple. No puedo competir con un fantasma.

Cersei se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de vino. Robert bajó su cabeza abatido. 

\- Sabes que ni siquiera me acuerdo como era.

\- Yo sí. Cabello oscuro, ojos grises, nariz pequeña. Muy bonita. Una macana que el dragón la haya escogido antes que tú y que tú nunca dejaste de escogerla después de eso. Me pregunto si realmente la amabas o si era solo tu orgullo, capricho por algo que te habían arrebatado.

\- La amaba – admitió suavemente.

\- ¿Y a mí me amaste alguna vez? 

\- Sí. Supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿Me amaste alguna vez?

\- Sí. Estoy segura – le retrucó. – Pero solo duró unas horas. Cuando nos casamos yo estaba encantada. Imagínate, me estaba casando con el caballero más fuerte y valiente del continente que había salvado al reino de la tiranía del Rey Loco. Iba a ser Reina. Éramos la mujer más hermosa y el hombre más atractivo. Y sin embargo, esa misma noche viniste a mi cama apestando a putas y vino barato y susurraste su nombre antes de caer inconsciente sobre mi cuerpo, sin siquiera registrar lo que estábamos celebrando e ignorando mi presencia en la cama por completo. Podrías haber estado cogiendo una bolsa llena de estiércol y no te hubieras dado cuenta la diferencia. Ese mismo día juré que solo sería tu esposa en nombre.

\- Supongo que aquí es donde yo pido disculpas – ofreció avergonzado.

Ella se rió y sacudió su mano como quitándole importancia. – Nah. Eso no serías tú, ¿verdad?

\- Pero realmente te pido perdón, Cersei. No por haberla amado a ella antes que a ti. No pido disculpas por mi forma de ser. No pido disculpas por mis errores. Pero sí lamento todo el dolor que te causé.

\- Supongo que eso es bastante más de lo que esperaba de ti. Gracias. Y supongo que aquí es donde yo prometo que de ahora en más seré tu adorada esposa, que te amará hasta la eternidad, que te dará valientes hijos y hermosas hijas, te concederá herederos y doncellas hasta que no puedas contar, y que dedicará cada minuto de su vida a velar por ti, mi adorado esposo.

\- ¡Jua!- el rey soltó una fuerte carcajada. – Sería más factible que a los Dothraki les broten alas y vuelen hasta Desembarco.

\- ¡Ha! Esa estuvo buena. Por los Dothraki con alas – dijo ella brindando con su copa. – Salud.

Ambos rieron sacudiendo sus cabezas con melancolía y brindaron juntos por un amor que no era. 

\- Pero yo no te hago feliz, ¿verdad? – preguntó señalando la cama en la habitación con su dedo índice. Ella frunció los labios y no dijo nada. – Me doy cuenta Cersei. Tu cara. He visto muchas otras mujeres hacer caras muy diferentes a la tuya. Contigo, parece como si solo estuvieras esperando que pase la tormenta y todo termine rápido.

\- Nunca te importó _mi_ placer Robert. Simplemente lo metes y lo sacas unas cuantas veces, lo sacudes y pum, ya está. ¿Realmente crees que todas esas mujerzuelas lo disfrutan? Hacen esas caras porque ellas saben que tú precisas ver esas expresiones de éxtasis para sentirte mejor de ti mismo.

\- Quizás deberías conseguirte un amante. Un hombre que te haga sentir. Yo nunca lo voy a lograr.

\- Ah, bueno. Ahora que tengo tu permiso lo voy a considerar – rió. 

\- ¡Qué pareja hacemos!

\- Por nosotros – Cersei levantó su copa.

\- Por nosotros – Robert brindó con ella. – Por un largo y próspero matrimonio.

\- ¡Salud!

Ambos rieron juntos y compartieron una triste carcajada. Luego se quedaron en silencio dejando que el silencio de la noche se llevara sus pensamientos.

  



	3. Ned-Jon: "Nunca fuiste un bastardo"

**_ 3) Ned – Jon: “Nunca fuiste un bastardo” _ **

**__ **

Como Lord de Invernalia, Ned Stark tenía muchas responsabilidades. Siempre intentaba hacerlas con diligencia y de la forma más responsable. Sin embargo, escribir cartas no era uno de sus fuertes. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras; sus borradores siempre eran o bien muy cortos o muy directos, y siempre terminaba recurriendo a su esposa. Como a él le gustaba bromear, él ponía los ladrillos, pero ella ponía la mezcla y los adornos. Siempre podía contar con ella para estas tareas. Lamentablemente, justo hoy ella había ido al pueblo con las niñas. _Debería fingir que estoy enfermo._

El golpe en la puerta le dio la excusa perfecta para interrumpir esta ardua tarea.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Padre, soy yo, Jon – vino la respuesta del otro lado de la pared.

\- Adelante. 

\- Maester Luwin dijo que me estabas buscando – empezó el muchacho con un tono temeroso. Ned prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando en la mente de su hijo, probablemente buscando indicios sobre qué era que había hecho mal.

\- Sí. Pasa. Siéntate.

Sintiéndose mal por la confusión de su hijo en seguida intentó tranquilizarlo.

\- Cassel me dijo que ya hace varios días no estás dando lo mejor de ti en los entrenamientos. ¿Es verdad?

\- ¡No padre! – exclamó el muchacho rápidamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué diría eso?

\- No lo se, padre. Robb me ganó ayer y el día anterior. Y también Theon.

\- ¡Qué raro! Los he visto a los tres entrenar y siempre es una pelea pareja. A veces ganas tú, otras veces Robb y otras Theon. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no has estado a la par últimamente?

\- Es solo que ellos son mejores que yo.

\- No. Pero tampoco son peores que tú. Los tres tienen el mismo nivel.

\- Gracias, padre.

\- Entonces, ¿simplemente debo ignorar la preocupación de Cassel? ¿ Está exagerando?

\- Creo que sí, padre. Además, no es raro que los hijos legítimos sean mejores que los bastardos, y tanto tu hijo como Theon son hijos legítimos.

\- Ah. Ya veo. ¿Y tú crees que los bastardos no son tan buenos?

\- Exacto. No lo son.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Na-nadie – dudó por un instante. – Lo se.

\- ¿Cassel te dijo eso? – preguntó el padre con cierta preocupación.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Robb o Theon?

\- No, padre. Pero yo se que no queda bien si el bastardo le gana al heredero.

\- Y no es bueno para el heredero tener un entrenamiento fácil donde no aprende nada – le retrucó rápidamente.

\- A Lady Catelyn no le gusta cuando le gano a Robb

\- ¿Y te ha dicho algo al respecto? – preguntó de nuevo con preocupación.

\- No padre, pero yo lo se.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sabes?

\- Que los bastardos no deben ser tratados como los hijos legítimos. Es por eso que yo … bueno, yo soy solo un bastardo. No espero mucho más – dijo en voz baja y luego desvió su mirada. 

\- Jon, ¿tú sientes que no te tratan como a mis otros hijos?

\- Soy solo un bastardo, mi lord.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo, Jon. Intenté darte la misma vida que a mis otros hijos y a Theon. ¿Acaso alguien te trata en forma diferente? – preguntó con sinceridad. 

\- No, padre.

\- ¿Los sirvientes te tratan de forma diferente?

\- No, padre. 

\- ¿Acaso tú te sientes diferente porque no eres mi hijo legítimo?

Jon dudó por un instante y eso fue toda la respuesta que Ned precisó.

\- ¿Te sientes avergonzado por no ser un hijo legítimo? – Ned reformuló la pregunta.

\- ¿Tú estás avergonzado de mi?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Jon! – exclamó el padre de inmediato. - ¿Acaso alguna vez te di esa impresión?

\- No padre – respondió Jon bajando su mirada.

\- Jon, mírame. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dado esa impresión?

\- Theon se burla de mí porque no conozco a mi madre. Robb me llama Nieve. Sansa habla de mí como su medio-hermano. Tu esposa se refiere a mi como el bastardo de Lord Stark.

\- Sí, y todas esas cosas son ciertas. Y yo los he escuchado a ti y a Theon llamar a Robb Lord Tully cuando están jugando debido a su color de pelo, tanto tú como Robb llaman a Theon Lord Calamar, Sansa y Arya se insultan todo el tiempo cuando discuten. Pero eso no quiere decir nada malo por lo general. ¿Te da vergüenza que te llamen Nieve o que se diga que eres mi hijo bastardo?

\- A veces preferiría no serlo – finalmente admitió en voz baja 

Su padre respiró profundo y se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ya veo …

Lentamente Ned se levantó de la silla, pasó por al lado de Jon y se dirigió a la puerta. Puso la tranca y luego se sentó en una silla junto a su hijo. Otro suspiro dejó sus labios.

\- Jon, te voy a decir algo, pero debes prometer que no le contarás a nadie. Al menos por ahora.

\- Sí, padre.

\- Jon, no eres mi hijo.

Esta confesión lo dejó atónito. Su boca se petrificó y sus ojos quedaron redondos como dos monedas.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Dije que no eres mi hijo – Ned repitió lentamente.

\- ¿Y qui-quien soy?

\- Mi sobrino.

\- Ah, claro, el tío Brandon – supuso Jon. Pero cuando Ned negó con su cabezo lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿Tío Benjen?

\- Te queda una oportunidad más – le respondió Ned con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu hermana?

Ned asintió – Y Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon se quedó mudo por un rato y su rostro se tornó serio.

\- No.

\- Ella te tuvo en sus brazos lo que pudo. Ella te amó.

\- No. No. No – repitió el muchacho sin cesar. – No puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque entonces … porque eso significa que …. – y no pudo terminar la frase.

Jon clavó su mirada en el piso y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Ned.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

\- Ya sabes como murió. Se los he dicho varias veces. Fiebre. Nunca pudo recuperarse.

\- ¿Y qué causó esa fiebre?

\- Puede ser muchas cosas. No se.

Jon interrumpió a su tío. - El parto.

Jon estaba visiblemente afectado y sus manos le temblaban. Ned agarró sus manos con firmeza.

\- No, Jon. No digas eso.

\- Rhaegar la violó y yo la maté. – dijo finalmente con rabia contenida.

\- Tú no mataste a nadie, Jon. Traer un niño al mundo es algo muy difícil para el cuerpo. No todas las mujeres lo sobreviven. Lyanna era muy joven, apenas una niña. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nació Rickon? Lady Catelyn estuvo en cama por días. Y ella era una mujer adulta que ya había tenido varios hijos antes. Tú no mataste a tu madre, y ella te amaba mucho. Como yo.

\- ¿Y mi padre?

\- No lo se. Nunca supe realmente si ellos escaparon juntos o si el se la llevó. Nunca supe si ella lo amaba, pero sí se que ella te amaba a ti. Y también sabía que tu vida estaba en peligro si no te traía conmigo o si otra gente se enteraba de quien eras tú en realidad.

Ned abrazó al muchacho que amaba como a un hijo y le dio tiempo y oportunidad de procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

\- Te traje a mi casa y te llamé mi hijo. A todos los efectos tú eres, de hecho, mi hijo, Jon.

\- No lo soy – dijo rápidamente soltándose del abrazo de su tío.

\- Yo te llamo mi hijo. Recibes el mismo trato que un hijo mío y la misma educación, vives en la misma parte del castillo que mis otros hijos y compartes todo con ellos. Tus hermanos te aman tanto como se aman entre sí. No hay nada de lo que debas estar avergonzado. Y no te falta nada, Jon. ¡Quisiera que pudieras ver cuan afortunado eres! 

\- ¿Afortunado? ¡Soy un bastardo!

\- Sí, oficialmente sí.

\- Todo el mundo me ve como a un bastardo.

\- Y sin embargo, ¿alguna vez has sido tratado como bastardo?

Cuando Jon no respondió, Ned agarró su mano de nuevo.

\- Jon, siempre me aseguré que se te tratara como a un hijo mío. Yo se que Luwin te enseña al igual que le enseña a Robb. Cassel les da a ti y a Theon las mismas lecciones que a mi heredero. Los sirvientes te dan exactamente la misma comida y en la misma mesa que mi otros hijos. Mi esposa, puede que no le agrade la idea de tenerte aquí presente y bien tiene sus motivos, aunque nada de eso sea tu culpa, pero ella nunca se metió en tu vida ni te quitó nada. Tus hermanos y hermanas te aman. Nunca se te negó nada y nunca se te trató en forma diferente por no ser hijo legítimo. Todo el mundo en el castillo te ama. Nunca fuiste un bastardo, Jon. Quisiera que te dieras cuenta. No puedo quitar el estigma de ser un bastardo, pero he tratado por todos los medios que en mi casa no se te trate como tal. Por favor, dime qué hice mal que te hace tan insatisfecho. ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar tu situación?

\- Quisiera … me gustaría …

\- Necesito que seas honesto conmigo, Jon. ¿Acaso hay algo que está sucediendo en el castillo que yo desconozca o que no sepa? ¿Alguien te ha tratado en forma diferente? ¿Alguien se ha burlado de ti por ser bastardo? ¿Mi esposa? ¿Mis hijos? Y no me refiero a esos motes que se llaman entre ustedes mutuamente cuando están jugando con Theon y Robb. Me refiero a alguien maltratándote por no ser hijo legítimo.

Jon lo pensó un rato y finalmente admitió negando con la cabeza. – No, padre.

\- Jon, - Ned respiró y abrió sus brazos una vez más para abrazarlo - ¿te das cuenta lo afortunado que eres? Sí, yo te convertí en mi bastardo. Puede no haber sido la mejor solución, pero te salvó la vida y te permitió vivir aquí con nosotros, con tu familia. Y llevas una vida que muchos hijos legítimos envidiarían. ¿Cuántos bastardos conoces tú que vivan como Lords? Es una pena que estés tan cegado que no lo puedas ver. 

Jon se irguió de nuevo y se tomó unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi futro?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ned confundido.

\- Mi futuro como bastardo. Robb es tu primogénito y heredará Invernalia. Sansa y Arya se casarán con otros Lords y serán señoras de algún castillo. Bran y Rickon probablemente se conviertan escuderos o les des algún castillo pequeño. Theon es el heredero de las Islas de Hierro. ¿Y yo? ¿Cuál es mi futuro? ¿O siempre seré el hermano bastardo de Robb que no tiene nada a qué aspirar? 

\- Jon, ¿quién dice que no tienes nada a qué aspirar?

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tengo? – lo desafió Jon.

\- Eh ..

\- Sí, tío. ¿Qué futuro tiene un bastardo? 

Su expresión estoica escondía su confusión, pero Jon se dio cuenta que su tío estaba consternado.

\- Supongo que nunca lo pensé. … ¿Qué te gustaría?

\- No lo se. Supongo que yo tampoco nunca lo pensé – admitió Jon con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser reconocido como un descendiente Targaryen? ¿Como hijo de Rhaegar y mi hermana?

\- ¿Acaso eso traería algún beneficio? Te puede poner a ti y mis hermanos en peligro. Hay un motivo por el cual lo mantuviste oculto todos estos años. Por ahora no. Quizás más adelante. No lo se. – Jon se encogió de hombros. – Además, tú eres el único padre a quien conozco, y el único padre que me ama como tal.

Ned respiró aliviado.

– Me alegra que digas eso, Jon. Ahora, si sigo siendo tu padre, no podemos nombrar a mi hermana como tu madre – le dijo con un guiño.

\- Nah, eso no sería apropiado, ¿verdad? – y ambos compartieron una risa tan sana como reparadora.

\- Pero tienes razón, hijo – continuó Ned haciendo énfasis en la palabra hijo. –Precisas un futuro. Por mucho que me esforcé en darte una buena vida, debo admitir que en ese respecto fallé.

\- ¿Me puedes nombrar un Stark?

\- Tú eres un Stark, Jon.

\- No, soy un Nieve.

\- Ya veo. Darte el nombre Stark en forma legítima es una posibilidad, pero eso te impediría reivindicar tu verdadera identidad como Targaryen si algún día deseas hacerlo.

\- Quizás algún día lo haga …

\- Muchos Nieves y Ríos y Mares han alcanzado grandes logros. Tu valor no está en tu nombre sino en tus acciones. Tu dices que Robb es mi heredero, y tienes razón. Será él quien herede el castillo y los títulos. Qué los dioses no lo permitan, pero si algo le pasa a Robb será Bran quien tome mi lugar, y después de él será Rickon. Como mi hijo bastardo, tú vienes después de Rickon. Si nadie sabe que no eres mi hijo, nadie te lo quitará.

\- Qué los dioses no permitan que algo malo le pase a Robb, padre. O a Bran y Rickon. Qué los dioses no lo permitan. Pero entonces, ¿qué me queda a mi?

\- Lo mismo que a todos los segundos y terceros hijos, Jon. Lo mismo que a Bran y Rickon. Lo mismo que yo hubiera tenido si mi hermano no hubiera muerto. Puedo hablar con los Umber o los Glover para que te tomen de escudero. Te puedo dar una pequeña propiedad y puedes empezar tu propia rama de familia con tu nombre. Tenemos opciones, Jon. Pero tenemos tiempo para pensarlo bien.

\- Está bien padre.

\- Mira que todo lo que dije es cierto, Jon. Tu podrás ser mi bastado en nombre, pero eres mi hijo para todo lo que cuenta. Y nunca fuiste un bastardo, Jon, nunca tuviste la vida de un bastardo. Quisiera que te dieras cuenta. Y te pido disculpas si alguna vez te hice pensar que no tenías un futuro al cual aspirar. Para ser honestos, mi esposa y yo no hemos querido hacer planes para el futuro de ninguno de nuestros hijos todavía ya que eso implicaría que ya han crecido y nos van a dejar. O que nosotros ya no estamos. Y eso te incluye a ti, Jon. Si pudiera, los tendría conmigo toda mi vida. Pero me alegra que me hayas hecho ver mi error. Mi deseo egoísta de no dejarlos ir resultó en una falta de planificación que te causó dolor. Perdón.

\- ¿Realmente me darías un pequeño castillo para mí?

\- Si eso es lo que deseas. Quiero darte lo mismo que le daría a mis otros hijos, Jon. Si te doy un lugar a ti, debo hacer lo mismo para Bran y Rickon. Puedo intentarlo. Por ahora, si deseas, puedo hablar con Lord Umber para que seas su escudero. Puedes empezar a forjar tu propio nombre así.

\- Supongo que es un buen comienzo. 

\- No me respondas ahora. Piénsalo. Ten en cuenta que eso significaría irte de casa. Dejar a tu familia y a todos los que te aman. Dejar el único lugar donde no se te trata como bastardo. Por otro lado, sería el primer paso para comenzar tu propia vida y forjar tu propio destino. Y siempre está la posibilidad de tomar tu verdadero nombre.

\- Si – dijo Jon pensativo, sopesando todas sus opciones.

\- Tenemos tiempo, Jon. Tenemos tiempo. Pero me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación. Ya era hora. Recuerda Jon, nadie lo sabe. La información que te di puede ponerte a ti y a toda nuestra familia en grave peligro si cae en las manos equivocadas. Si alguna vez deseas reclamar tus verdaderos orígenes, avísame y lo haremos de la forma correcta. Es tu decisión, Jon.

\- Gracias, padre.

\- Eres un buen muchacho, Jon – le dijo Ned con una palmada en el hombro. – Ahora ve. Vuelve al entrenamiento. Y por tu propio bien, espero que lo próximo que me cuente Cassel es como les ganaste a Robb y Theon.

Lord Stark acompañó a su hijo hasta la puerta del salón y volvió a su escritorio, a sus cartas.

_Estimado Lord Umber:_

_Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de enviar a alguno de mis hijos para ser su escudero en un futuro no muy lejano …._


	4. Hoster - Lysa: "El Amor no es nuestro Deber"

**_ 4) Hoster – Lysa “El Amor no es nuestro Deber” _ **

**__ **

Oscuro. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver. Alguien debe haber cerrado las cortinas. _¡Ábranlas!,_ gritó, pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca.

Voces. Podía escuchar voces lejanas. _¿Por qué están tan lejos?_ , se preguntó. No podía distinguir lo que decían. Algo sobre ese muchacho Brandon, el prometido de su hermana. Algo sobre decencia. _¿Decencia?_ Reconocía las voces. Su padre, su tío, su hermana. El Maester y algunas damas de compañía y sirvientes. Algo sobre té. _¿Té? Tengo más hambre que sed_ , quiso decirles. Algo sobre limpiar y bañar. Escuchó la voz de su hermano y su tío de nuevo. Algo sobre Petyr. _¡Petyr!_

Forzó sus ojos para abrirlos y se encontró con una sensación familiar, su propio cuarto. Estaba en su propia cama vistiendo su propio camisón. Salvo por el entumecimiento que nublaba su mente, todo parecía normal. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la miraban con preocupación y le sonreían aliviados? Su padre le dio un beso en la frente, su hermana la abrazó y su hermano le tiraba de la mano. Su tío posó su mano en sus hombros en forma tranquilizadora. Cuando quiso erguirse muchas voces resonaron en su cabeza. _¡Silencio!_ , les quiso implorar.

\- ¡Estás despierta! – exclamó su hermano feliz de verla.

\- Lysa – agregó su hermana dulcemente.

\- Mi amor, estás bien – dijo su tío.

\- Cariño, me alegra que hayas vuelto – le sonrió su padre.

Lysa estaba muy confundida.

\- ¿A dónde fui?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - Le preguntó su padre tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

_La fiesta de compromiso de Catelyn. Brandon y Catelyn bailando. Brandon. Alto y atractivo. A Edmure le caía bien. Brandon jugaba con Edmure. Brandon le hablaba a ella. Cat estaba radiante. Su padre estaba feliz y orgulloso. … Petyr no. Petyr estaba triste y taciturno sentado en un rincón. Petyr le pidió a Cat para bailar. Bailaron. Sonrieron. Ella quería bailar con Petyr. Pero Petyr ni la miraba. Petyr solo miraba a Cat. Y miraba a Brandon. Petyr quería la mano de Cat. ¿Por qué no la mía? Brandon se rió. Su padre frunció el ceño. Su tío sacudió su cabeza. Un duelo. Un niño flaco y débil contra un caballero fuerte y con experiencia. ¡No! Petyr está lastimado. Lo va a matar. … El dormitorio de Petyr. La cama de Petyr. Los besos de Petyr. El amor de Petyr. Las palabras de Petyr: Cat._

\- ¿Cómo está Petyr? – fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar.

\- Él está bien – le aseguró su padre sin mucho entusiasmo. – Está en su cuarto y Maester Kym le está curando sus heridas.

Lysa asintió y no dijo nada. _¡Váyanse todos!,_ les quería decir. _Llévenme con Petyr,_ quería pedir.

Su padre se volvió hacia el resto de su familia y les pidió que se retiraran. _Gracias_ , le quiso decir ella. Lord Tully explicó que quería hablar a solas con su hija e indicó al resto que salieran del dormitorio. _¡No, no quiero hablar!_ Lysa quería gritarle. _Quiero estar sola. Quiero estar con Petyr._

Su padre se arrodilló junto a su cama y se dirigió a ella con ternura.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco mareada – dijo Lysa con esfuerzo. – Me duele la cabeza. Y la barriga. Mucho.

\- Ya lo se, cariño. Maester Kym dijo que te podría causar malestar por unos días.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me podría causar malestar? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ese muchacho Baelish – respondió su padre moviendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

\- ¿Petyr? Él no me hizo nada.

\- ¡Ay, sí, cariño! Pero tú eres muy dulce para darte cuenta. Ese malagradecido se llevó tu inocencia.

_Petyr la besaba. En su mejilla. En sus labios. ¿O era ella quien lo besaba a él? Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella le quitó su ropa. Él no se movía. Ella le abrió la camisa y se sentó junto a él. Se sentó sobre él. Ella lo cuidó. Ella le ofreció su amor. Y él lo devolvió, ¿verdad? Él estaba dentro de ella. Él la abrazaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Te amo, había dicho. Cat, había suspirado._

\- ¿Qué me pasó?

Su padre la quiso tranquilizar. – Ya lo arreglamos, cariño.

\- ¿Qué había que arreglar?

\- Tu inocencia. Tu futuro. El futuro de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Mi futuro?

\- Sí. Ya no habrá ninguna mancha, cariño. Estarás limpia – le dijo dulcemente.

\- ¿Limpia? – Lysa se estaba mareando de nuevo. - ¿Limpia de qué? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- De él.

\- Pero yo no estaba sucia, padre.

\- ¡Ay, cariño! Tú eres tan inocente – le dijo acariciándole la frente.

\- Yo lo amo.

_Catelyn bailaba con Brandon. Petyr contemplaba a Cat. Petyr luchó contra Brandon por Cat. Yo lo besé. Me abrí a él. Te amo, había dicho. Cat, había suspirado._

\- El Amor no es nuestro deber. Familia y Honor son nuestro deber. Y él no representa a ninguno de ellos.

\- Él me ama – le respondió débilmente. _Cat, había suspirado._

\- Te encontraré otro. Uno mejor.

Lysa no sabía qué pensar. Su mano fue a su vientre.

\- Me duele, padre. ¿Por qué me duele?

\- Porque estás limpia.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, padre?

\- Ya está. Se fue. No está más en tu interior.

\- Pero yo lo quería.

_Te amo, había dicho. Cat, había suspirado._

Finalmente logró juntar fuerzas para hacer la pregunta que la venía atormentando desde que había despertado.

\- ¿Té de luna?

\- Sí. Maester Kym lo hizo especialmente para ti – le respondió con dulzura.

\- Pero yo lo quería.

\- No, cariño. Eres muy joven. 

\- Cat está comprometida. ¿Por qué no puedo estar yo comprometida? ¿No puedo estar comprometida con Petyr?

\- No. Él no. Te buscaré otro.

\- No quiero otro. Quiero a Petyr.

\- Él no es para ti.

\- Me ama.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le respondió acariciando su mejilla. – No es a ti a quien le pidió para bailar. No fue por ti que retó a otro hombre a duelo. No fue por ti por quien casi muere.

_No fue tu nombre el que suspiró,_ su mente le recordó amargamente.

\- Petyr se avergonzó a sí mismo. Avergonzó a nuestra familia. Te arruinó. Se aprovechó de ti.

_Pero fui yo quien se aprovechó de él._

\- Me lastimaste, padre.

\- Sí, lo hice. Porque te amo.

\- Me podrías haber preguntado.

Hoster quedó perplejo. Se sentó derecho y abrió su boca, pero las palabras no le salían. Quería decir algo pero se veía incapaz de formular oración alguna.

\- ¿En serio lo amas? – logró decir finalmente.

\- Sí.

\- Lo lamento mucho, cariño. No lo sabía. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice lo que hice porque te amo y quiero lo que es mejor para ti.

\- ¿Y qué es lo mejor para mí?

\- No ese muchacho Baelish. Otro. Un caballero joven y fuerte que te haga feliz y que te ame.

_Te amo, había dicho. Cat, había suspirado._

\- ¿De la misma forma que Brandon hace feliz a Cat?

\- Sí, como Brandon.

\- Tiene un hermano menor.

\- Sí, pero no precisamos otro Stark, ¿verdad? – rió su padre con ternura. – Te encontraré otro. Un buen señor de la Tierra de los Ríos. Puede ser el hijo de Mallister, Patrek. O aquel muchachito Bracken. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel Frey con quien bailaste en la última boda del viejo Walder?

\- Puede ser Jaime Lannister.

\- Puede ser. Hay un mar de oportunidades para ti. Vamos a olvidarnos de este incidente con Petyr. Él dejará Aguasdulces. Se irá lejos y nadie sabrá lo que sucedió. Encontraremos un buen esposo para ti. Y tú aprenderás a amarlo. Y él te amará a ti. Y serás feliz. Lo prometo. 

_Sé que me amas, pero me hiciste daño, padre._

_Sé que Petyr me ama, pero me hizo daño._

_Sé que amo a Petyr, pero le hice daño._

\- Te prometo que serás feliz, cariño – su padre le dijo posando un beso paternal en su frente. – Lo prometo.

**_  
_**


	5. Tywin - Joffrey: "Un gran rey"

**_ 5) Tywin – Joffrey “Un gran rey” _ **

**__ **

\- Su Alteza, el Embajador no parece querer aceptar sus propuestas sobre los impuestos – Varys, Consejero de Rumores, fue muy cauteloso y miraba de reojo al resto del Consejo a ver que apoyo podría obtener.

\- ¡No fue una propuesta, fue una orden! – exclamó el joven rey, dando un golpe en la mesa que dejaba bien claro cual era su postura.

\- Su Alteza, quizás deberíamos revisar su contrapropuesta – sugirió temeroso Petyr Baelish, el Consejero de la Moneda.

\- _Yo_ soy el Rey, mi propuesta _es_ la propuesta – declaro el monarca sin dejar lugar a discusión.

\- Quizás deberíamos …

Uno de los Consejeros quiso hacer una sugerencia pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el rey.

\- Quizás deberíamos ayudar al Embajador a darse cuenta quien es el rey – dijo severamente el rey Joffrey Baratheon. – _Yo_ soy el Rey. _Yo_ tomo las decisiones. Y quien las desafíe sufrirá las consecuencias.

Pero fue la voz grave de Tywin Lannister, Mano del Rey y abuelo del joven monarca que hizo que todos se callaran.

\- Quizás deberíamos dejar que el rey se tome un tiempo para pensar la mejor solución. Fuera – ordenó al resto del Consejo, que no dudó en obedecer.

El Rey lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque era difícil de darse cuenta si era una mirada de enojo o gratitud

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – el viejo león cuestionó a su nieto.

\- Estoy tomando decisiones.

\- No, estás haciendo caprichos.

\- Yo soy el rey. Me deben obedecer.

\- ¿Y por qué eres el rey?

\- Porque mi padre murió. ¿Estás cuestionando mi reinado?

\- No. Sólo te pregunto sobre su importancia. ¿Por qué fue rey tu padre?

\- Porque ganó la rebelión – le respondió rápidamente – mientras tu, oh, mi poderoso abuelo, te quedaste tranquilito en tu castillo esperando que pase lo peor para ver qué lado te convenía apoyar.

Tywin ignoró el tono burlón y el intento de humillación por parte de su nieto.

\- No fue así, pero eso no viene al caso en este momento. Tu padre se inventó una rebelión, la ganó, y se quedó en el poder por más de quince años. ¿Por qué nadie se rebeló contra él?

\- ¡Porque lo respetaban! – el muchacho comenzó a levantar su voz.

\- No hay necesidad de gritar. Te escucho perfectamente, estoy sentado al lado tuyo – respondió Tywin con un tono deliberadamente calmo y lento. - ¿Cuántos embajadores rechazó tu padre?

\- No lo se.

\- ¿Cuánta gente ejecutó tu padre?

\- No lo se.

\- Bueno, quizás deberías saberlo. Quizás deberías estudiar un poco de historia y aprender qué fue lo que hicieron otros reyes que los hizo tan exitosos. Tu padre comenzó una rebelión. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- Porque Aerys estaba loco.

\- ¿Y por qué la gente pensaba que Aerys estaba tan loco que era necesario rebelarse contra él, pero no contra tu padre?

\- Aerys quemaba gente. Mi padre fue un buen rey.

\- Bueno, eso es discutible – murmuró Tywin entre dientes. – Pero tenía algo que Aerys no tenía: el respeto de su pueblo. A decir verdad tu padre fue una mierda como rey. Era incapaz de gobernar y tampoco le importaba. Pero sí sabía como delegar. Permitió que sus subalternos hicieran su trabajo de la mejor manera y que gobernaran por él. La gente no se rebeló contra tu padre porque no tenían motivo para hacerlo. La gente se rebeló contra Aerys porque él sí les dio motivos para hacerlo.

\- No preciso que me respeten. Preciso que me obedezcan.

Joffrey se puso de pie y miró fijamente a su abuelo. Tywin tomó un sorbo de vino, apoyó la copa lentamente sobre la mesa de nuevo y le devolvió la mirada a su nieto.

\- Siéntate – le ordenó con calma.

\- Me siento si quiero. Y me vas a respetar o terminarás en las mazmorras junto con el Embajador. Te voy a encerrar. Lo juro.

\- No harás nada de eso. Siéntate – le ordenó su abuelo nuevamente.

Joffrey, cuyos ojos rabiosos nunca dejaron de posarse en su abuelo, comenzó a agitarse y respirar rápido.

\- Siéntate – repitió Tywin y esperó a que su nieto tomara asiento. – Como te estaba diciendo, un gran rey es respetado por su pueblo. El respeto no se gana por gritar más fuerte o ejecutar a más personas. El respeto se gana con acciones. Respeta a tu pueblo y ellos te respetarán a ti. Cuida de ellos y ellos pelearán por ti. Un pueblo hambriento se rebelará. Rechaza al embajador y no obtendrás el maíz. Si no hay maíz, el pueblo pasa hambre. Saca tus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, que debo aceptar su propuesta sobre los impuestos?

\- No, su propuesta es ridícula y fuera de lugar. Pero debes sentarte con él, negociar con él. Recházalo de una forma que él crea que está consiguiendo una ventaja. ¿Cómo crees que gané esta guerra para ti? ¿Cómo crees que me deshice de los Stark tan fácilmente? No fui a la Tierra de los Ríos a gritarle a Robb Stark. Me senté y me puse a pensar. Acudí a gente que creí nos podía ayudar y les hice hacer el trabajo sucio a ellos. Ellos creyeron que habían salido ganando, pero fui _yo_ quien obtuvo la mayor ventaja. Derroté a todo un ejército, gané la guerra y conseguí dos aliados incondicionales sin derramar una sola gota de nuestra sangre.

El joven rey permaneció en silencio mirando a su abuelo. Pero algo en su mirada había cambiado y su cólera parecía haberse sosegado.

\- Quiero ser un gran rey – dijo el muchacho finalmente.

\- Lo eres. Puedes serlo. Pero debes actuar como tal. Un gran rey sabe qué obtener de su gente. Tienes un Consejero de la Moneda que puede conseguirte buenos negocios. Tienes un Consejero de Rumores que se entera de secretos que tú no puedes ni imaginar. Tienes un gran ejército a tu disposición y un Consejero Naval que te puede transportar dicho ejército. Tienes varios reinos con varias regiones geográficas diferentes que son ricas en muchos recursos. Tienes todas estas cosas a tu favor. Pero solo conseguirás buenos resultados si los usas en forma inteligente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Escúchalos. Escucha a tus Consejeros. Debes gobernar con un puño de hierro, pero la gente debe creer que es por su propio bien. Debes ser estricto para no dar lugar a rebeldías. Pero cuando ejerzas justicia, debes asegurarte que sea justicia y no un capricho. Matar a Ned Stark fue un capricho y mira lo que nos costó. Los Tarbecks y los Reynes se rebelaron contra mí. Mi justicia fue severa, pero nadie se ha rebelado contra mi desde entonces. Matas a tus enemigos para erradicar su voluntad. La muerte de Ned Stark solo sirvió para envalentonarlos. Se te dijo que no lo hicieras e igual lo hiciste. Eso fue infantil e inmaduro. Y nos costó muy caro.

\- No quería parecer débil.

\- Pareces débil cuando actúas como un niño caprichoso. Pareces fuerte cuando actúas como un hombre.

\- ¡Pero estaba mintiendo! Me insultó a mí y a mi familia.

\- Al matarlo no probaste que estaba mintiendo, solo probaste que tenías miedo de sus palabras.

\- Ahora eres tú quien debe medir sus palabras, abuelo – dijo en un tono amenazante.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a ejecutar? ¿Qué probaría eso?

\- Que yo soy quien está en el poder.

\- No. Solo probaría que no sabes como enfrentar una oposición. Matas a tus enemigos en guerra. Los usas en tiempos de paz.

\- ¿Quieres decir que debo usarte, entonces?

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy tu enemigo, entonces?

\- Te estás oponiendo a mí.

\- Te estoy enseñando.

Joffrey se mordió los labios y endureció su mirada. Quería gritar y despotricar, pero no lo hizo. El rabioso rey lentamente fue dando lugar al niño que tenía adentro.

\- Puedo ser un buen rey, ¿no es verdad?

\- Por supuesto que puedes serlo.

\- Enséñame – pidió Joffrey y su voz sonaba casi como un ruego.

Tywin asintió y le habló con un tono más paternal.

\- Lo primero que debes hacer es negociar con el Embajador. Nada de estas pavadas de _Soy el Rey_ o de _Enviar a las Mazmorras_. Invítalo a tu oficina y negocia con él. Debes mostrarte firme y seguro, no caprichoso. Los términos que él propone son ridículos. Debe entender que no te dejarás robar, pero debes dejar en claro que deseas que las negociaciones lleguen a buen puerto. Ofrécele una contraoferta. Pero para esto necesitas de tus Consejeros.

Tywin hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a su nieto para que reflexione.

\- Como rey, no se espera que hagas todo tú mismo. Tienes gente que trabaja para ti. Úsalos. Eso no significa que siempre hagas lo que ellos dicen, pero déjalos pensar que están haciendo su trabajo y que valoras su opinión. Si los ignoras y desechas continuamente, ya no estarán tan deseosos de trabajar para ti.

Joffrey se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

\- El reino necesita recuperarse de esta maldita guerra. Debes fortalecer tus vínculos con las diferentes regiones. Tu pueblo debe verte fuerte pero conciliador. Tus enemigos deben sentir que no tienen necesidad de rebelarse, pero que si lo hacen, fracasarán y sufrirán las consecuencias.

\- ¿Y cómo logro eso?

\- Deja que la chica Stark se vaya al Norte con Tyrion. El norte te creerá compasivo, pero en realidad todo lo que estamos haciendo es mandar a un Lannister para gobernar desde Invernalia. No la necesitamos en la capital, no es más que una carga. Cuanto más tiempo la niña continúe en nuestras manos, más causa le damos al Norte para estar en guerra con nosotros. Déjala ir como muestra de tu deseo de paz y el norte creerá que han ganado algo.

\- ¿Y no pensarán que soy débil si libero a Sansa?

\- Algunos, quizás. Pero debes preguntarte, ¿qué ganamos con mantenerla aquí?

\- Es un rehén. Ellos saben que si hacen algo contra mí, Sansa muere.

\- ¿Y quienes son _ellos_? La muchacha ya no tiene familia que se preocupe por ella. Al norte no le importa la niña, nunca les importó. Pero si la dejas ir, ella se convierte en una pieza que tu usas para lograr la paz.

\- ¿ Y crees que funcionará?

\- Tyiron se asegurará que funcione, debe compensar por sus errores – dijo Tywin cabizbajo sacudiendo su cabeza. – También debemos fortalecer tus vínculos con otras regiones. Iba a casar a tu madre con Willas Tyrell, pero eso no será necesario. Tú te casarás con la muchacha Tyrell en su lugar y el Dominio será tuyo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ya está! ¡Lo logramos! – exclamó Joffrey con sus ojos iluminados. – Mira. El Oeste es nuestro por derecho. Yo gobierno en la capital. El Dominio y el Norte serán nuestros aliados – comenzó a enumerar y su abuelo asintió. - ¿Y qué pasa con los Hombres de Hierro? Se rebelaron contra mi padre hace varios años y ahora se han rebelado de nuevo. ¿Y el Valle? La viuda de Lord Arryn no nos ha declarado lealtad todavía. ¿Y Dorne? ¿Cómo los ponemos de nuestro lado?

\- Estas son todas muy buenas preguntas. Demuestra que estás aprendiendo – expresó Tywin mostrando su aprobación. – Dime, ¿a quiénes están atacando los Hombres de Hierro?

\- Al norte.

\- Entonces yo diría que ese es su problema, ¿no crees? Les prometeremos ayuda si la necesitan – dijo Tywin e hizo un gesto con su mano dando por finalizado el asunto y restándole importancia. – El Valle. ¿De qué lado están? – Tywin estaba poniendo a prueba a su nieto.

\- Lysa Arryn nunca se decantó por ningún bando en la guerra. Fue neutral.

\- No hay neutrales en la guerra. Familia, Deber, Honor. Familia la obligaba a apoyar a su hermana en el norte. Deber la obligaba a mantenerse leal a la corona. El Valle nunca se rebeló contra ti.

\- ¿Es una aliada, entonces?

\- No. Lysa Arryn no es nada. Es débil y solo es un obstáculo. Tampoco tiene mucho apoyo en el Valle. Si llegara a ser eliminada, el Valle no sentiría mucho su pérdida, especialmente si su hijo, el heredero de Jon Arryn sigue en el poder. El niño es frágil y fácil de manipular. Pero tú tienes un vehículo que te podrá dar entrada al Valle y te podrá conseguir a la mujer Tully – le dio el pie a su nieto para llegar por sí mismo a la conclusión.

\- ¿Baelish?

\- Alguien en quien nunca confiaría – asintió Tywin. - Pero tiene una gran debilidad: su ambición. Nómbralo Lord del Valle y regente para el niño de Jon Arryn, y el Valle será tuyo.

\- ¿Y Dorne?

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos? Han estado muy calladitos desde la muerte de Elia Martel, y deberían continuar así de calladitos, especialmente desde que tu tío tuvo la brillante idea de regalarles a tu hermana sin obtener nada a cambio – Tywin sacudió su cabeza mostrando su desaprobación. – Tu tío cometió un error estratégico, pero podemos sacar provecho. Tu hermana, la Princesa real está prometida a su príncipe. No tienen nada más alto a qué aspirar y eso mantendrá a Dorne tranquilo por un buen tiempo.

\- ¡Hemos ganado la guerra y nos deshicimos de todos nuestros enemigos! – exclamó el joven rey

\- ¿ _Hemos_ y _nos_? Quizás los verbos estén mal conjugados, pero es verdad. La guerra ha terminado y nuestro lado fue el vencedor.

Su abuelo le ofreció una sonrisa y a Joffrey se le iluminaron los ojos con orgullo. 

\- Así que, volviendo al tema del Embajador. Lo vas a llamar y te vas a sentar con él. Escucha lo que tiene para ofrecerte y dile que le harás una contraoferta. Permite que él se sienta valorado. Pero recuerda, debes asegurarte que serán _tus_ términos los que él acepte pero de una manera que él creerá que _él_ salió ganando. Deberás ….

  



	6. Ned - Cat: "Mi Lady, he quebrado mis juramentos"

**_ 6) Ned – Cat: “Mi Lady, he quebrado mis juramentos” _ **

_¡Soy el Rey del Valle!_

_¡Soy el Rey del Dominio!_

_¡Soy el Rey de la Tierra de Tormentas!_

Las voces de los niños resonaban en el patio. Robb, Jon y Theon intercambiaban cánticos de victoria, golpes con sus pequeñas espadas de madera y bloqueos con sus escudos pintados de colores. Como padre, Ned miraba con placer mientras sus niños jugaban. Disfrutaba ver a su heredero e hijo mayor, su sobrino a quien amaba como a un hijo (y quien todo el mundo creía era su hijo también) y su pupilo (cuya condición legal de pupilo casi nunca era recordada) jugar juntos como la familia que eran. Un día eran tres Lords poderosos, otro día eran tres valerosos reyes, a veces Salvajes y gigantes, otras veces caballeros y dragones.

Su esposa estaba parada a su lado disfrutando del juvenil espectáculo. Sin embargo, si uno se detenía a mirarla con atención, podía detectar cierta tensión en su cuerpo. Cada vez que Robb atacaba a uno de sus compañeros ella respiraba aliviada, cada vez que Robb era atacado fruncía sus labios y entrecerraba los ojos. Cuando era Jon quien daba una estocada a su hijo, sus manos se prendían fuertemente de la baranda del balcón donde se hallaban. Sus acciones podrían ser imperceptibles para quien no la conociera, pero no para su esposo de tantos años. A Ned le hubiera gustado atribuir esas reacciones a una preocupación natural de madre, pero él sabía que no lo era. Había mas tela para cortar ahí. _Jon._

Ignorando y desconociendo las preocupaciones de los dos adultos en el balcón, los tres niños seguían enfrascados en su juego. La gran batalla entre los reyes continuó su curso en el patio hasta que finalmente hubo un ganador, y fue el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark quien resultó victorioso.

_¡Ríndanse ante mí! Soy el Rey de los Siete Reinos. ¡Bajen sus armas o enfrenten las consecuencias. Serán mis prisioneros o los pasaré a cuchillo!_

La batalla de fantasía terminó como muchas otras batallas habían terminado antes, en risas y celebraciones. Y como muchas otras veces, luego de la batalla los niños se retiraron a la cocina para una bien merecida merienda. Esto le dio el pie a Ned para irse también, no sin antes aplaudir a los tres caballeros por el gran espectáculo que habían ofrecido y felicitar al ganador. Luego se dio vuelta para ir con su esposa pero se dio cuenta que ella ya se había marchado. Apenas llegó a ver su silueta deslizándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta que daba al corredor principal. 

Y Ned sabía bien por qué. No era que su hijo había perdido. Su hijo había perdido tantas veces antes como había ganado. Era su temor sobre Jon. Lo había visto antes. Ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para que sus miedos pasen inadvertidos y nadie se diera cuenta, pero él sabía. Y le dolía. Le dolía por ella y por Jon. A Ned le hubiera gustado que Catelyn amara a Jon como a un hijo, como él lo hacía. ¿Pero cómo podía pedirle eso? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que reciba con brazos abiertos a la vergüenza que su bastardo representaba? Quizás si supiera la verdad … sí … esa noche le diría. Le contaría todo. Ella podrá ver que no era un deshonra lo que él había hecho sino todo lo contrario, un acción de bien. Podrá ver que Jon no es una amenaza sino todo lo contrario, Jon es familia. Sí, le contaría todo. Ella se lo merecía. Y también Jon.

Esperó hasta después de la cena a que ella se retirara a su dormitorio y caminó tras ella.

Golpeó a la puerta y la llamó suavemente.

\- Mi Lady, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Por supuesto mi Lord. Este dormitorio es tan tuyo como mío.

\- Bueno, técnicamente este es tu dormitorio, yo tengo el mío. Pero bien sabes que me gusta compartirlo contigo todas las noches – le dijo con un guiño. A decir verdad, Ned no había dormido en su propio dormitorio en años.

\- Por supuesto – fue su tímida respuesta.

Catelyn le hizo un ademán para que entrase y luego se dirigió hacia su cómoda para quitarse la trenza y cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo.

Ned miró su reflejo en el espejo, su mirada estaba perdida y sus labio tensos. Se acercó a su esposa y suavemente le agarró una de sus manos y el cepillo. Fue una forma silenciosa de pedir permiso para cepillar su cabello, un ritual que compartían muchas noches. Se paró a la espalda de su esposa y sintió como ella respiró fuerte súbitamente.

\- Lamento si tus intenciones son otras, Ned, pero estoy muy cansada esta noche – se disculpó ella dirigiéndose a la imagen de su marido en el espejo.

\- Cat, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones. Por más que lo disfruto mucho, y sé que tú también lo disfrutas, no es nuestro deber tener relaciones todas las noches. A veces simplemente me gusta abrazarte mientras roncas – le sonrió con sus dedos colándose por entre su cabello.

\- Yo no ronco – le dijo haciéndose la ofendida juguetonamente.

\- O eso crees tú – le respondió con un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. – Pero esta noche solo quería hablar contigo. Hay algo que debo decirte – continuó ya en un tono más serio.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo de la cómoda. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupada.

\- Mi Lady, lamento decirte que he quebrado mis juramentos hacia ti.

Catelyn quedó dura. Todo el calor que estaban compartiendo a través de los dedos en su pelo se disipó. Suavemente ella se alejó de donde estaban frente a la cómoda y caminó hacia la ventana. Con su mirada se perdida en la distancia le dio la espalda a su esposo.

\- Eres un hombre. Y como tal entiendo que tienes tus necesidades. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que se me respete. Te voy a pedir que no me insultes más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Si te has acostado otra vez con otra mujer y has tenido otro bastardo, lo único que te pido es que no lo traigas de nuevo al hogar. Por el amor que me puedas tener, no me lastimes más. Y si no es por mí, hazlo por los hijos que tenemos juntos. Por cualquier interés que puedas tener sobre su seguridad, por favor no traigas más amenazas a su hogar. Ya has traído un bastardo. Lo has educado y le has dado todo lo que necesita para que usurpe lo que le pertenece a nuestros hijos. Por favor no los arriesgues más. Yo no voy a decirte qué hacer con tus bastardos, pero sí voy a pedirte que no traigas más bastardos a casa.

Ned intentó hacer contacto visual con su esposa, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía encontrar sus ojos. Se acercó suavemente a su figura en la ventana, posó una mano sobre su hombro y llevó la otra hacia su cara.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Con ternura le dio vuelta la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. Utilizó esa misma mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en los bordes de sus ojos.

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir – repitió.

Ella le hizo un ademán para que continuara.

\- Dije que había quebrado mis juramentos, no que había estado con otra mujer.

\- Solo esa vez – dijo ella con una mezcla de inseguridad y rabia.

\- Ni siquiera esa vez – Ned sacudió su cabeza. – Sé que te lastimé pero, por favor, debes saber que esa nunca fue mi intención.

\- Mi Lord, lo que hiciste en el pasado, quedó en el pasado. Sé que dormiste con otra mujer después de casarte conmigo y sé que tuviste un hijo con ella. Lo veo todos los días frente a mí. Pero eso ya pasó. Por favor no lo traigas más al presente. No quiero recordarlo – le dijo ella secamente.

\- Nunca dormí con una mujer que no fueras tú y nunca tuve un hijo con una mujer que no fueras tú.

\- No te burles de mí. Y no me tomes por tonta, mi Lord.

\- Nunca lo haría.

Catelyn soltó una carcajada burlona.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso encontraste a Jon detrás de un árbol y decidiste traerlo a casa para humillar a tu esposa y poner en peligro a tu hijo solo por diversión?

\- Jon no es mío. Es de mi sangre, pero no es mi hijo.

El silencio reinó sobre ellos por un momento y Ned aprovechó esa instancia para guiarla hacia la cama. Se sentaron lado a lado y él continuó su relato.

\- Cuando llegué a la Torre de la Alegría encontré a mi hermana. Estaba muriendo. Estaba en la cama y había perdido mucha sangre. La cama. La cama donde había tenido un hijo. Sostuve a su hijo, mi sobrino, en mis manos mientras ella lentamente se desvanecía. Me pidió encarecidamente que lo protegiera. Y eso hice.

\- Lyanna – dijo Catelyn en una voz que apenas logró escucharse. - ¿Y Rhaegar?

Ned asintió y continuó. – Tenía que protegerlo.

\- ¿De Robert?

\- Sí. Robert estaba decidido eliminar todo lo que se refería a los Targaryen. No podía dejar que mate a mi sobrino. Era lo último que me quedaba de mi hermana.

\- ¿Y por qué mentiste?

\- Tenía que esconderlo.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Realmente creíste que tenías que proteger a tu sobrino de mí?

\- No, no de ti. A través de ti.

\- O sea que me usaste – lo acusó malherida.

\- Nunca pensé que te lastimaría tanto.

\- ¿Y cómo pensaste que me iba a sentir con un bastardo de mi nuevo esposo?

\- No sabía qué hacer, Cat. Lo siento.

Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro con los dedos entrelazados.

\- Nunca te fui infiel, mi amor

\- Oh, no, _mi amor_ – le respondió con sorna. – Sí que me fuiste infiel, solo que no por una noche nada más como yo creía, sino que durante todos estos años.

\- Entiendo tu indignación. Solo te voy a pedir que dirijas tu enojo a mí y no a Jon.

\- ¿Y cuando acaso he dirigido mi enojo hacia él? Me humillaste en una de las peores formas posibles y pusiste a mi hijo y los que vinieron después en peligro, y yo me he mantenido callada todos estos años – dijo entre dientes. – Años pasando miedo y sintiéndome mal pensando que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti, temiendo que tú ibas a preferir a la otra mujer o a tu otro hijo sobre los nuestros. Y todo eso por nada.

Ned no sabía como responder. Realmente creyó que saber la verdad iba a confortar a su esposa. Estaba tan convencido que ella estaría aliviada de saber que nunca le había sido infiel que nunca consideró la posibilidad que se podría sentir aún mas herida por la mentira. Su mente le recordó la batalla a la que habían jugado los niños ese día. Jon había recibido todo el entrenamiento y la educación para vencer a Robb y quitarle su lugar. Y eso era justamente lo que ella temía.

\- Entiendo por qué lo trajiste a aquí contigo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con un hijo de Lysa o Edmure. ¿Pero en algún momento se te pasó por la mente el peligro en el cual nos estabas poniendo?

\- Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta y así nadie estaría en peligro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo un bastardo común y corriente.

\- ¡Un bastardo común y corriente del hombre más honorable de Poniente que nunca quiebra sus juramentos! ¡Un bastardo común y corriente que vive en un castillo y es educado y tratado como un hijo legítimo! – le retrucó ella.

\- ¡Es mi sobrino, Cat! – le dijo con rabia.

\- Y aparentemente también es mi sobrino – le dijo perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Luego de un incómodo silencio se miraron a los ojos, tratando de buscar la forma de continuar la conversación.

\- ¿Él sabe? – preguntó ella

\- No.

\- Nuestras vidas están en peligro, Ned. Jon sigue siendo un peligro, solo que no por los motivos que yo creía.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Cat? – preguntó Ned en tono severo, temiendo lo que podría estar pensando su esposa. Seguramente no iba a sugerir echarlo del castillo o mandarlo a otro lado.

\- Que si queremos que Jon esté a salvo, la mentira debe continuar. Nadie puede saber, o vendrán por él. … Pero debes decirle la verdad algún día, cuando sea más grande.

\- Algún día. Cuando sea más grande y entienda por qué lo hice, lo que significa y las consecuencias.

\- Por su bien y el bien de todos, espero que nadie más se entere.

Con esa última frase Catelyn dio por concluida la conversación. Se levantó de la cama y continuó con su rutina nocturna. Ned la observó quitarse la ropa y ponerse el camisón. En silencio copió sus acciones y se aprontó para la cama también.

Ella le dio la espalda y él aprovechó para abrazarla, dándole el calor que él sabía a ella siempre le gustaba y que necesitaba en este momento, y el cual él disfrutaba dar. La apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en la parte de atrás de su espalda. Ella se tiró hacia atrás recibiendo el amor de su esposo y susurró suavemente al aire.

\- Me alegra que me hayas contado. 

  



	7. Joanna - Tywin: "Ámalos por mí"

**_ 7) Joanna - Tywin: “Ámalos por mí” _ **

**__ **

_Queda poco … queda muy poco …._

Su corazón pesaba en su pecho.

_Esa criatura .. esa maldita criatura._

Esa cosa no era su hijo. Esa cosa no era más que un monstruo que había arruinado a su familia.

Tywin sujetaba la mano de su esposa con fuerza, intentando que su sangre fluya a través de sus manos a las de ella. Su cara estaba pálida. Sus ojos cerrados por la mitad y su boca abierta por la mitad. Ella estaba mitad aquí y mitad del otro lado. Mitades. Como esa criatura: mitad humano mitad monstruo. Mitad su hijo.

De repente sintió un débil apretón en su mano y levantó la mirada hacia su esposa, quien le estaba brindando una sonrisa a medias.

\- Estás aquí – susurró ella con esfuerzo.

\- Nunca me fui – logró responder su marido ahogando un llanto.

\- Pero yo me iré pronto.

\- No. No si puedo evitarlo – respondió él y nuevamente trató de ordenarle a su sangre y su alma que pasaran a ella a través de sus delgados y débiles dedos.

Tywin había rogado a todos los dioses. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El magnánimo León, quien no había tenido problema alguno para extinguir a dos familias por el simple hecho de oponerse a él, quebrado y rogando a dioses cuya existencia no podría asegurar. Traería de nuevo a los Tarbeck y los Reyne si eso garantizara que su esposa se quedara. Ofrecería a esa maldita criatura para asegurar la vida de su esposa. Daría su Roca a cambio de ella. Pero los dioses no estaba escuchando. Los dioses se burlaban de él. Se estaban llevando su ancla y dejándole a cambio un pedazo de porquería inútil y deforme que no servía para nada. ¿Para que podría servir ese bebé? Su esposa valía más.

\- Tywin, mi amor, lo estoy intentando. Y sé que tú lo estás intentando también. Pero los dioses han tomado su decisión. Yo ya he hecho mi deber. Ahora es tu turno de mantenerlo – Joanna ya había hecho las paces con sus dioses y aceptado su situación.

\- ¡No! No lo voy a aceptar – Tywin todavía no lo había hecho.

\- Tú has ido a la guerra. Has estado en batallas. Podrías haber muerto muchas veces. Los hombres mueren en el campo de batalla. Este es nuestro campo de batalla, la guerra de las mujeres. He luchado antes y he vuelto ilesa. Pero no esta vez, mi amor.

Ella era su roca, su ancla. Ella era el motivo de sus sonrisas. … El oro le daba poder. El poder le daba orgullo. Pero era su amor lo que le daba una razón para vivir. Sin ella lo único que le quedaba era el poder y el orgullo.

\- Ámalos por mí – le rogó suavemente.

\- No. Los amaré junto a ti.

\- Te van a precisar, Tywin. Cersei es una niña adorable. Pero es obstinada y orgullosa. Cuídala, guíala. Es inteligente, pero precisa que la guíen. No la pierdas.

\- ¡No! – Tywin todavía no podía aceptar su pérdida.

\- Por favor. Ella no es tu heredera, pero no la dejes de lado solo por ser mujer. Yo sé lo difícil que es ser una mujer en un mundo de hombres. Contenla. Escúchala como me escuchas a mí. Enséñale como tú sabes que yo lo haría.

Tywin asintió y apretó su mano de nuevo. Pero su sangre seguía sin obedecerle, sin fluir haca su esposa.

\- Cuida a Jaime. Es un niño muy dulce. No tomes su dulzura por una debilidad. Enséñale como ser como tú. Enséñale a gobernar. Él ama a su hermana tanto como ella lo ama a él. Mantenlos de esa forma. Hermanos unidos es el arma más fuerte que puede tener una familia. Vinieron al mundo como uno y viven como uno. Pero asegúrate que recuerden que son dos. Si se acercan mucho puede ser peligroso. Puede dar lugar a confusión y líneas que se cruzan. 

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación nuevamente.

\- Cuidaré a los dos.

\- A los tres – ella lo corrigió suavemente. Tywin podía ver el esfuerzo que le significaba hablar y levantar su mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. – Tres, Tywin.

\- Tres – aceptó él mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Es inocente, Tywin. Es solo un bebé. Mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. Tu hijo.

\- Ningún hijo mío mataría a sus padres.

\- El no me mató. Fueron los dioses. Y todavía sigo aquí – le dijo con una cansada sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- Ámalo, Tywin. Va a precisar mucha ayuda. Y mucho amor. Asegúrate que las desafortunadas circunstancias de su nacimiento no lo detengan. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

Joanna respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos por un instante.

\- Tenemos tres hermosos hijos, Tywin. Ámalos por mi, en mi honor. Haz que se sientan orgullosos. A los tres. Diles que la familia lo es todo. Alimenta el amor entre ellos y ellos no te darán causas para preocuparte. Cersei puede ser una buena madre para el pequeño Tyrion. Ella tiene las cualidades para ser una excelente madre y los dioses saben que Tyrion lo va a necesitar. Jaime puede ser un gran orgullo para ti. Tiene todo para ser un gran caballero y honrar el nombre de la familia. Él podrá ser el valiente caballero que protege a su pequeño hermano. 

Tywin besó sus manos, pero su sangre seguía sin obedecer sus órdenes. _Sálvala_ , imploraba por dentro.

\- Si no llegan a colmar tus expectativas, no te desquites con ellos. Quizás sean tus expectativas las que están mal. Sé que estoy dejando a mis hijos en tus manos y que tú eres el mejor padre que podría desear para ellos. Ámalos por mí.

\- A los tres – aceptó finalmente. _No esa maldita criatura, no a quien te está alejando de mí_ , su mente le gritaba. Pero su corazón intentaba sosegarlo.

\- A los tres.

\- Lo prometo – le dijo. Y realmente lo sentía así.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, las puntas de sus dedos besándose entre sí. Él seguía instando a su sangre y su esencia de vida a que se pasaran al cuerpo de su esposa, pero los dioses lo ignoraban. Los dioses estaban más allá de su esfera de influencia. A los hombres él los podía moldear a su conveniencia. A los soldados él los podía comandar como quisiera. Las batallas él las podía planificar y ganar. A los castillos él los podía construir a su comodidad. Pero los dioses estaban por encima de él. … ¿O no? Si los dioses estaban tan decididos a desobedecerlo, ¿acaso él no podía hacer lo mismo con ellos?

Los dioses le estaban robando a su Joanna, pero sería él quien iba a decidir con qué se quedaba. No le pueden quitar lo que él no quiere que le quiten. Él tiene el poder de decidir. Y él ha decidido quedarse con su recuerdo, con su orgullo. Eso era para él y no para que los dioses se lo quiten. Dependía de él, no de los dioses. Acogería a los hijos que ella le había dado. A los tres. Les mostraría a los dioses quien manda.

Él seguía apretando su puño alrededor de sus débiles e inmóviles dedos. Seguía tratando de instar a su sangre a que pasara a las manos de su esposa. Seguía mirando como el pecho de su esposa subía y bajaba. Lentamente. Metódicamente. Silenciosamente. Hasta que una vez no se levantó más.

Los dioses habían ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra era larga y faltaba mucho. Joanna le había dejado tres hermosos tesoros de oro y él se iba a asegurar que los tres aprendieran lo que significaba ser un Lannister. Lo haría por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ésta es la última que tengo por ahora ... Espero les hayan gustado. Y si se les ocurre alguna otra idea pueden mandarme sugerencias.
> 
> Gracias
> 
> Saludos.


	8. Cersei - Myrcella: "Tu rol como esposa."

**_ 8) Cersei - Myrcella: “Tu rol como esposa” _ **

**__ **

_Gnomo estúpido._

_Gnomo estúpido e inútil._

_Gnomo estúpido, inútil, perverso y ambicioso._

Su hermano había vendido a su hija, a su pequeña. Había actuado a sus espaldas y vendido a Myrcella para su propio provecho. Ese maldito gnomo siempre estaba maquinando y siempre la menospreciaba. Siempre se entrometía en su camino, saboteaba sus planes y estropeaba sus proyectos. Había echado a sus aliados de la ciudad, la había enfermado a propósito para que no pudiera asistir a las reuniones con el Consejo, y había esparcido descalificadores rumores sobre ella. ¿Pero esto? Esto ya era mucho. El maldito gnomo había sobrepasado los límites: se metió con sus hijos.

No era culpa de Myrcella. Ella no era más que una pobre niña inocente que debía pagar por las nefastas ambiciones de su tío. Y Cersei se veía imposibilitada de hacer algo al respecto. Pero no mandaría su hija desprevenida. Myrcella no sería una víctima de este terrible sistema que devora a las pequeñas niñas inocentes. Myrcella nunca sería una oveja manipulada como esa tonta niña Stark que le quisieron imponer a Joffrey. No. Debía preparar a Myrcella para lo que se avecinaba. Debía hablar con ella. ¡Cuánto antes!

Cersei estaba sentada frente a sus dos hijos menores mientras compartían el desayuno. Myrcella y Tommen tenían una muy linda relación de hermanos, pero gracias al maldito traidor de su hermano, su relación se iba a ver truncada. Con mezcla de orgullo por sus dos hijos, tristeza premonitora, nostalgia por un futuro que nunca iba a querer recordar, y una rabia difícil de contener, Cersei miraba a sus dos hijos reír juntos en la mesa.

Todavía no.

Luego del desayuno era hora de sus lecciones. Luego de las lecciones era la hora del almuerzo. Luego era la hora de jugar y a continuación era la hora de la merienda. Cersei no quería interrumpir ninguno de esos momentos. Su hija tenía derecho a disfrutar cada minuto del poco tiempo que le quedaba en la ciudad junto a su familia y amigos. Esperaría a que llegara su momento de estar a solas con Myrcella. Un momento que fuera suyo y de nadie más: solo madre e hija.

*

\- Tienes un cabello muy lindo - le dijo Cersei a su hija mientras le cepillaba sus largos rulos dorados. – Pero pronto deberás aprender a cepillarte sola. No estaré ahí para hacerlo contigo en las noches – _Gracias a la mierda de tu tío,_ quiso agregar pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Myrcella amaba a su tío.

\- Yo se como hacerlo – respondió la muchacha alegremente.

Por supuesto que sabía, _no se precisa ser un Maester para cepillar el cabello_ , pensó Cersei. Le sonrió dulcemente y le entregó el cepillo

– Muéstrame.

Mientras Myrcella desenredaba los nudos en su cabello y peinaba pequeños mechones de pelo Cersei no podía parar de mirar a su hija. Era hermosa, y este insípido príncipe Martell estaba obteniendo mucho más de lo que se merecía. Los Martell. Gnomo estúpido.

\- Las cosas son diferentes en Dorne – comenzó Cersei. Debía preparar a su hija para su futuro. – No son tan civilizados como nosotros. No son tan salvajes como los norteños, pero no son tan refinados como las personas de otras regiones.

\- Sansa es del norte. Y ella no es salvaje.

\- No, no lo es. Pero tampoco es muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Es insulsa y aburrida, no como tú.

\- Me cae bien.

\- Por supuesto que te cae bien. Tú eres muy dulce – Cersei le sonrió. - ¿Pero crees que Sansa está preparada para ser la esposa de Joffrey? ¿Para ser reina?

\- Es muy joven.

\- Como tú. Joven, bonita y dulce – dijo con ternura mientras le quitaba el cepillo de las manos suavemente. – Déjame hacerlo.

Se sentó detrás de su hija y comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera. Quería disfrutar este momento de intimidad con su hija lo más posible.

\- Pero a diferencia de Sansa, tú no vas a ser enviada lejos de casa como un cordero al matadero – soltó la madre entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Myrcella confundida.

Cersei suspiró y tomó fuerzas. Era el momento de comenzar.

\- Tu rol como esposa. ¿Qué crees que se espera de ti?

\- No creo que nos casemos por un buen tiempo. Pienso que primero podré conocer bien al Príncipe Trystane, nos haremos amigos, nos enamoraremos y luego nos casaremos.

\- Suena lindo, ¿no? – Cersei sonrió tristemente a las espaldas de su hija pensando en la inocencia de la niña y sacudiendo su cabeza. - ¿Y luego de que se casen?

\- Tendremos hijos. Muchos hijos. Y viviremos en el castillo y jugaremos con ellos.

\- ¿Estas ansiosa?

\- No lo se – respondió la niña encogiéndose de hombros. – Por un lado, sí. Me voy a casar con un príncipe y voy a tener sus hijos. Pero parte de mí tiene cierto temor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no se nada de Dorne. No conozco a los Martell y no conozco al Príncipe Trystane. Espero que sea bueno conmigo.

\- ¡Más le vale! O va a tener que vérselas conmigo. – Cersei bromeó y le alegró ver a su hija reír con ella. – Pero tienes razón. Este matrimonio puede ser, de hecho, bastante interesante para ti. Pronto ya no serás una niña y debes estar preparada para lo que vendrá.

Myrcella se quedó en silencio esperando que su madre continúe.

\- Como la esposa del príncipe, ¿cuáles crees que serán tus tareas?

\- Ser una buena esposa. Amarlo. ¡Pero más le vale que él me ame también! – bromeó, repitiendo las palabras de su madre. – Tener sus hijos. Ayudarlo a manejar el castillo. Apoyarlo.

\- Sí – Cersei asintió sin mucho convencimiento. - ¿Y quién te va a apoyar a ti? ¿Quién te va a ayudar a ti?

\- Mi esposo, supongo. ¡Más le vale!

\- No – dijo en forma tajante. - Los hombres no hacen eso. No esperes que tu esposo te apoye o te ayude. No esperes nada de un hombre si lo puedes hacer tú misma.

\- No todos los hombres son malos. Padre era un buen hombre. Y también los tíos Jaime y Tyrion.

\- Te traen regalos y ríen de tus chistes, pero ¿crees que realmente te escuchan o que les importa lo que te pase? No. Lo único que les importa a los hombres es el poder. Y como mujeres no se supone que debamos meternos en su camino. O eso es lo que creen ellos. Pero nosotras también podemos tener poder.

\- Tú tienes poder.

\- Sí, porque yo me aseguré de tenerlo. Tu padre nunca me dio importancia ni me escuchó. Yo fui una buena esposa y le di hijos. Hice mi deber. Pero no me quedé solamente con hacer mi deber. Debes asegurarte de obtener todo lo que te mereces. 

\- ¿Acaso padre no te amaba?

\- Por supuesto que sí. - _¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no la voy a preocupar por eso ahora. El imbécil ya está muerto y enterrado._ – El me amaba como su esposa. Pero yo debí ganarme mi lugar en el poder, él no me lo dio. Mi propio padre me negó mi lugar en el poder. Mi hermano – _el imbécil que te vendió_ – siempre intentó socavar mi poder. Pero aquí estoy. Soy la reina.

\- Exacto. Tú eres la reina.

Myrcella se dio media vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente. Le pareció que su cabello ya había sido cepillado lo suficiente y permaneció mirando de frente a su madre.

\- Y yo seré la Princesa de Dorne.

_¡Ay, mi dulce e inocente Myrcella! No tienes ni idea._

\- Sí, mi amor. Tú serás la Princesa de Dorne. Y no permitas que nadie te lo quite. Ningún esposo, otro hombre, otro Lord, sirviente, o maldito bastardo de las serpientes de Arena podrá quitarte lo que es tuyo. Yo siempre me aseguraré de eso. Y siempre podré estar a tu lado cuando me precises.

\- Gracias, madre.

\- Tu te harás tu propio lugar. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Sonrisas gentiles y ojos brillantes pueden abrir muchas puertas. Sonrisas gentiles y ojos brillantes pueden ocultar tus verdaderos pensamientos. No permitas que los hombres te digan que hacer. Tú tienes tu propia voz. Haz que se escuche.

\- Sí, madre – dijo la niña un poco más aprehensiva.

\- Los hombres creen que nuestro deber como esposas es darles herederos. Pero nuestros hijos son nuestros herederos, no los de ellos. Somos nosotras quienes los engendramos, los cargamos, los parimos y los criamos. Tú tendrás hermosos hijos y ellos serán tus herederos, sin importar quien sea el padre.

\- ¿Pero acaso no será mi esposo el padre de mis hijos?

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. Y si no lo es, simplemente asegúrate que todo el mundo crea que sí lo es. 

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Las apariencias ocultan la verdad, mi amor. Mientras los hombres que te rodean crean que estás cumpliendo con sus expectativas, tú podrás hacer lo que desees, y nadie te podrá negar nada. Los hombres son muy fácil de manipular. 

\- Sonrisas gentiles y ojos brillantes …

\- Esconden la verdad – Cersei asintió terminando la frase. – Tu tío te está enviando a Dorne porque él cree que eso lo beneficiará en alguna manera. Él quiere conseguir poder a través de ti. Tu poder es para ti y solo para ti, no para que lo use tu tío u otro hombre. El poder te traerá muchos enemigos, gente envidiosa y ambiciosa que te resentirá e intentará obtener cosas de ti. No lo permitas.

\- Intentaré hacer amigos.

\- El poder es solitario. La gente que se te acerca no quieren ser tus amigos. Mujeres poderosas como yo, o como tú lo serás, no fueron hechas para tener amigos. Fuimos hechas para tener gente que nos sirva. Así es como logramos las cosas. El poder engendra más poder. Nosotras nacimos para el poder, tú y yo. Pero debes conseguirlo tú misma. Nadie te lo dará y muchos intentarán quitártelo.

_Mi padre, mi esposo, mi hermano el maldito gnomo, Ned Stark, mis cuñados, los chupamedias del Consejo. Y yo no estaré ahí para protegerte de hombres como estos._

\- Madre, me estás asustando. Nunca pensé que ser la esposa del príncipe podría ser tan peligroso.

Cersei le iba a responder pero se contuvo. Myrcella era joven y tenía toda su vida por delante. Dorne era diferente. Sí, eran salvajes, pero lo que les faltaba en refinamiento, también les faltaba en malicia. Lo que le había dicho hasta ahora era suficiente. Myrcella no iba a ser enviada a Dorne sin advertencias, pero tampoco valía la pena asustarla innecesariamente.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor. Vas a estar bien. Te irá de maravilla en Dorne y serás una gran princesa. – _No serás una palomita indefensa._

\- ¡Eso espero! – dijo con ansias. – Gracias madre.

\- Hasta mañana, mi amor.

\- Hasta mañana, madre.


	9. Hoster - Brynden Tully: "Deber y Honor"

**_ 9) Hoster – Brynden Tully: “Deber y Honor ” _ **

Los dos jóvenes sentados frente a frente se miraban a los ojos. La mesa era un abismo que los separaba. Sus labios fruncidos y puños apretados indicaban que ya habían estado discutiendo por un buen tiempo. 

\- Bethany Redwyne.

\- ¿Bethany Redwyne?

\- Sí. Bethany Redwyne – Hoster respondió sin intentar ocultar su rabia y frustración.

\- ¿Y por qué ella? – preguntó su hermano Brynden

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- No es mi tipo.

\- ¿No es tu tipo?

\- No es mi tipo – espetó Brynden con tomo desafiante.

_¡Pum!_ Lord Hoster Tully golpeó la mesa con su puño y clavó sus ojos en su hermano menor.

\- Eres una vergüenza para la Casa Tully. Familia, Deber Honor. ¿Acaso estas palabras no significan nada para ti?

\- Ninguna de esas palabras en Casamiento.

\- ¡Ja! Te crees muy vivo. ¿Un rebelde glorificado?

\- No, simplemente estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo.

Un silencio virulento cayó sobre ellos nuevamente. Ya habían estado aquí antes, y probablemente iban a estar aquí de nuevo otra vez. Hoster se había casado con su esposa y esperaba que su amada Minisa le diera hijos pronto. Pero su hermano menor seguía negándose a contraer matrimonio y no entendía porqué.

\- Bueno, ¿y si no es Bethany, quién puede ser?

\- ¿Y por qué debo casarme con una mujer?

\- ¿Prefieres un hombre? – preguntó Hoster horrorizado pensando en las consecuencias que caerían sobre su familia.

\- ¿Y por qué debo casarme, punto? Brynden reformuló la pregunta.

\- Porque es nuestro deber.

\- Es tu deber. Tú eres Lord de AguasDulces.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si algo me sucede a mí? No tengo herederos todavía. Si tú tampoco tienes herederos, cuando tú mueras nuestra casa pasará a manos de algún otro Señor de los Ríos y todo los que nuestros antepasados hicieron habrá sido en vano.

\- Quiero ser libre para tomar mis propias decisiones.

\- Pero no somos libres de tomar nuestra propias decisiones.

Habían llegado a un punto muerto y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Hoster insistía en que su hermano menor debía casarse y cumplir con las responsabilidades que su posición suponía. Brynden seguía firme en su postura de permanecer soltero y no quería ceder a las exigencias de su hermano. Esta discusión ya llevaba años sin poder llegar a una resolución.

\- Hoster, - comenzó el hermano menor en un tono más conciliador – Minisa es una dama maravillosa. Es bonita, agradable y tiene sentido del humor. Obviamente te ama y yo se que tú la amas también. De corazón espero que estén juntos por muchos años por venir y que tengan muchos hijos juntos. Tú manejarás en castillo con la ayuda de tu esposa de la mejor forma posible, como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Esperemos que cuando llegue el momento de tu partida, ya tengas un hijo que ya será lo suficientemente maduro y esté lo suficientemente capacitado para ocupar tu lugar. Con suerte, no me precisarás a mi.

\- Si, claro. Esperemos, con suerte, si los dioses lo permiten. … Pero, ¿y si no?

\- Si el momento llega y la situación es tal que se precisa que yo contraiga matrimonio, lo haré. Pero mientras tanto, déjame ser libre.

\- No elegimos ser libres – respondió Hoster lamentándose.

\- Tú no puedes elegir ser libre porque tú eres el mayor. Como heredero tú tienes el derecho a ser Lord de Aguasdulces. También tienes la responsabilidad de ser Lord de Aguasdulces. Yo no.

\- Brynden, no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

\- Ya se. Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Pero me prometes que si la situación lo requiere, te casarás? 

\- Lo prometo.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y se dieron las manos en forma solemne.

\- ¿Sabes que ahora la gente te considerará la oveja negra de la familia, no?

\- En realidad, ¿no debería ser el pez negro? – Brynen le respondió con un guiño.

\- ¿El Pez Negro?

\- Suena lindo, heroico – dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

\- ¿Todo es broma para ti? ¡Esto es serio Brynden!

\- Ya lo se Hoster. Ya lo se.

\- Estás evadiendo tus responsabilidades.

\- También estoy evadiendo los beneficios, ¿no?

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

\- Sí. Seré un caballero. Pelearé. Te defenderé a ti y a tu familia. Pelearé por la Tierra de los Ríos.

\- Al menos es un destino honorable, supongo.

\- Familia, Deber Honor, hermano. Deber y Honor. Tú te encargas de Deber y yo de Honor. Y juntos nos ocuparemos de la Familia.

Finalmente habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo.


End file.
